In tournament game competition such as chess, the game when played without time restraints becomes impractical. Consequently, most tournaments allocate to each player a total number of minutes allowed for the total game or a portion thereof, with the allocation of time for individual moves left to the players. This type of play requires a clock for each player and provisions for starting and stopping each player's clock. Clocks operate alternately and often provide an alarm or indication when a player's total time has elapsed. This has been accomplished in the past employing two mechanical clocks, in one cabinet for both players, and interconnected to stop one clock and start the other simultaneously. This is accomplished as a player who completes a move strikes a button which stops his clock and starts his opponent's clock. More recently, rather complex electronic clocks have been developed as is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,180 which is notable for its complexity from a player's standpoint and is of such size as to possibly be a distraction for the players. A continuing need exists for a small portable chess clock having a minimum number of controls which are clearly apparent in purpose and simple to operate.
A display using liquid crystal (LCD) rather than light emitting diodes (LEDs) is preferred since the latter requires the player to recharge or replace his power source every few hours of play. The possibility of power loss during play of an important game is a constant concern with prior art electronic chess clocks. With LCDs two inexpensive penlight batteries allow dependable operation for 12 to 15 months. It is therefore an object of this invention to employ such LCDs and power sources. Versatility in the chess clock to allow it to be easily used for games of different length and rules is desirable as well.